Reincarnation
by SerpentRiddle19
Summary: # "Aku mencintaimu Tom..." # ..."AVADA KEDAVRA!" # ..."HARRYYY...!" # ..."Kau bodoh Tom! Ramalan tentang kalian itu sebenarnya palsu dan tidak pernah ada sebelumnya!" # ..."Maafkan aku Harry..." # ..."Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Tom, suatu saat kita akan bersama lagi..." #, Warnings : SLASH!, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), OOC, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Judul : Reincarnation

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : TMR/HP

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : SLASH!, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), OOC, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore

Summary : # "Aku mencintaimu Tom..." # ..."AVADA KEDAVRA!" # ..."HARRYYY...!" # ..."Kau bodoh Tom! Ramalan tentang kalian itu sebenarnya palsu dan tidak pernah ada sebelumnya!" # ..."Maafkan aku Harry..." # ..."Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Tom, suatu saat kita akan bersama lagi..." #

Chapter 1 : Prolog

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu Tom..." hanya itulah kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda manis tersebut. Harry Potter, nama pemuda manis tersebut, sekarang tengah berhadapan langsung dengan Lord Voldemort A.K.A Pangeran Kegelapan A.K.A Tom Marvolo Riddle, yang merupakan laki-laki yang paling dicintainya.

Wajah manisnya tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun ketakutan meski sedang berhadapan dengan sang Pangeran Kegelapan dan para pengikutnya yang setia, yaitu para Death Eaters.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini Harry, tapi ramalan tentang kita harus segera dipenuhi" ujar Tom, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun namun jika kalian dapat membaca isi pikirannya kalian akan dapat mengetahui betapa sedihnya ia karena harus membunuh pemuda manis yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

Harry hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Tom, "Tidak apa-apa Tom, aku mengerti. Kita sudah memilih jalan kita masing-masing" ujar Harry yang masih tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh dengan cinta dan ketulusan, senyum yang hanya diberikannya kepada seseorang yang paling berarti dihidupnya.

Tom kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada Harry "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Seketika itu juga cahaya hijau keluar dari ujung tongkat Tom dan menghantam tubuh Harry yang langsung tersungkur ketanah begitu cahaya tersebut mengenai tubuhnya.

"HARRYYY...!" teriakan tersebut membuat Tom menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber dari suara teriakan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, dan Ronald Weasley.

Ron dan Hermione seketika itu juga langsung menghampiri tubuh Harry yang sudah tak bernyawa, sedangkan Luna malah menghampiri Tom yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau bodoh Tom! Ramalan tentang kalian itu sebenarnya palsu dan tidak pernah ada sebelumnya!" bentak Luna dengan berlinang air mata.

Wajah Tom seketika itu juga memucat mendengar kata-kata Luna.

"A-apa maksudmu Luna?" tanya Tom dengan suara bergetar.

Melihat Luna yang tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi membuat Ron memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tom, "Kami baru saja melihat Pensieve milik Dumbledore yang ada diruang kepala sekolah. Dan ternyata ramalan tentang kalian berdua sebenarnya hanyalah akal-akalan Dumbledore saja karena ia mengetahui kalau Harry adalah Soulmate-mu, maka dari itu ia membuat ramalan palsu tersebut agar kalian dapat saling membunuh satu sama lain" Jelas Ron yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Hermione yang menangis seunggukan dari tadi.

"Ha-Harry..." isak Hermione sambil menatap nanar tubuh tak bernyawa sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu.

Otak Tom seakan berhenti berpikir saat itu juga bahkan kakinya pun terasa lemas begitu mendengar penjelasan Ron, membuatnya jatuh berlutut didepan mayat Harry.

Harry-nya tidak perlu mati...

Harry-nya yang manis...

Harry-nya yang polos...

Harry-nya yang ceria...

Harry-nya yang baik hati...

Teriakan Tom langsung terdengar saat itu juga. Teriakan yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam. Kesedihan karena kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya dan penyesalan karena percaya pada ramalan palsu yang membuatnya kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya.

Para Death Eaters yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian tersebut pun hanya dapat menatap simpati kearah Tuan mereka bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang ikut menitikkan air mata melihat kejadian tersebut. Mereka tentu saja mengetahui tentang hubungan khusus antara Tuan mereka dengan Harry Potter, namun mereka kurang mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Tuan mereka terhadap pemuda manis tersebut.

Bahkan Bellatrix Lestrange pun yang terkenal akan kegilaan dan kesadisannya ikut-ikutan menangis melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Harry. Selama Harry tinggal di Riddle Manor, Bella memang sudah menganggap Harry seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia sangat menyayangi Harry, jadi baginya kematian Harry juga merupakan salah satu kehilangan terbesarnya.

To Be Continue...

* * *

**So... ini dia Chapter pertama dari cerita pertamaku. Maaf ya kalau mungkin masih banyak kesalahan atau bagian yang kurang dimengerti, soalnya ini baru kali pertama aku nge-publish ff jadi harap dimaklumin aja.**

**Jangan Lupa di Review ya...**

**Next Chap : Bakal dijelasin gimana Tom sama Harry bisa saling jatuh cinta dan pacaran dan juga kenapa Harry bisa tinggal di Riddle Manor juga seberapa 'akrab' Harry dengan para Death Eaters.**

**Love~ Serpent**


	2. Chapter 2 : I Love You but I'm Sorry

Judul : Reincarnation

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : TMR/HP

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : SLASH!, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), OOC, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore

* * *

**A/N : Buat sekedar info aja. Tom disini keliatan kayak laki-laki umur 25 tahunan (mukanya kayak yang ada di film Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secret cuman matanya warnanya merah), dan di ff ini Tom itu Immortal jadi dia itu bisa hidup abadi dan gak bakal tambah tua (buat keperluan ff soalnya Tom mesti nunggu bertahun-tahun lagi buat bisa ketemu sama Harry lagi). Dan Dumbledore disini itu udah mati, dia itu dibunuh ditahun keenam Harry (hampir kayak yang ada di film, cuman Author males ngejelasin gimana cara dia mati soalnya gak terlalu penting banget). Sekian Author's Note dari saya.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2 : I Love You... but I'm Sorry...

* * *

'_Dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan'_

'_Lahir dari mereka yang tiga kali menentangnya'_

'_Lahir pada bulan ketujuh mati'_

'_Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai Sang Equal'_

'_Ia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui oleh Pangeran Kegelapan'_

'_Yang satu harus mati ditangan yang lainnya'_

'_Dan tidak ada yang dapat bertahan selama yang lain masih hidup'_

'_Dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan'_

'_Lahir pada bulan ketujuh mati'_

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut terus saja terngiang dikepala pemuda manis tersebut. Tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya ia mencoba untuk melupakan serangkaian kalimat-kalimat yang baginya hanyalah sebuah kutukan yang dibuat untuk menghancurkan hidupnya. Bagaikan hidupnya adalah sebuah lelucon yang tak berarti.

Harry James Potter, nama pemuda manis tersebut, saat ini tengah termenung sambil memandang terangnya sinar rembulan. Bulan malam ini memang sangat indah terutama saat sedang dilihat dari balkon kamarnya yang ada di Riddle Manor.

Tiba-tiba saja ia disadarkan dari lamunannya oleh sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hmm...?" tanya laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya tersebut.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting..." jawab Harry pelan

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau sampai melamun seperti tadi?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi sembari mengecupi leher Harry dan menorehkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Eughhh...Toomm..." desah Harry ketika sang kekasih terus saja menggoda titik sensitif dilehernya.

Tom Marvolo Riddle atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Lord Voldemort tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih untuk menghadap kearahnya, dan seketika itu pula iris _crimson_ miliknya bertubrukan dengan iris _emerald_ milik kekasihnya yang sangat ia puja.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Tom dengan penuh cinta dan ketulusan

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Harry sembari mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Tom dan membawa kekasihnya tersebut kedalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut.

* * *

Sang mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya, namun hal tersebut nampaknya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kedua insan yang sekarang masih setia bergelung diranjang berukuran King Size milik mereka.

Salah seorang dari mereka mulai membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan-lahan, menampilkan sepasang iris _emerald_ yang dapat membuat siapa pun terpesona dan bertekuk lutut ketika memandangnya.

Namun, bukannya bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk segera memulai harinya, ia malah lebih memilih untuk memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah terlelap disampingnya.

Matanya meneliti dengan seksama wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur tersebut, sebuah senyuman kecil nan manis muncul dibibir mungilnya ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana awal hubungan mereka hingga mereka bisa bersama seperti sekarang.

_# Flashback #_

"_Sungguh kejutan yang cukup menarik" ujar seorang pria sembari memperhatikan dengan seksama seseorang yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya._

_Iris crimson miliknya terus saja memperhatikan orang tersebut, seolah meminta orang tersebut untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya yang sungguh berada diluar dugaan._

"_Grimmauld Place No.12" ujar orang tersebut singkat_

"_Apa-?" tanya pria itu_

"_Grimmauld Place No.12 adalah tempat dimana markas Orde Phoenix berada" jelas orang tersebut_

_Pria yang lebih dikenal sebagai Lord Voldemort tersebut menatap bingung kearah orang yang berada dihadapannya seolah-olah sedang mempertanyakan apakah orang tersebut sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya._

"_Apa alasanmu memberitahuku hal ini?" tanya Voldemort_

_Harry James Potter, nama orang tersebut, hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sang Pangeran Kegelapan._

"_Aku hanya...lelah" jawabnya pelan_

"_Lelah-?"_

"_Aku lelah menjadi Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, lelah menjadi Pahlawan Dunia Sihir, lelah dengan semua hal yang orang-orang harapkan dariku. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini semua, aku hanya ingin menjadi normal. Aku ingin belajar, bermain, dan bersenang-senang seperti anak-anak lain yang seusia denganku."_

"_Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengerti keinginanku, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka, seseorang yang bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya demi mereka" jelas Harry panjang lebar._

"_Maka dari itu aku memberitahumu dimana lokasi markas Orde Phoenix, karena aku sudah muak dengan perang yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Karna menurutku, jika aku memberitahumu tentang dimana markas Orde Phoenix berada kau bisa menyerang mereka dan menyelesaikan perang ini"._

"_Bagaimana aku tahu jika ini bukanlah jebakan? Bukankan markas Orde Phoenix itu dilindungi oleh mantra Fidelius?" tanya Voldemort curiga_

"_Seperti yang kau ketahui, Sirius Black adalah ayah baptisku dan ketika ia meninggal ia menunjukku sebagai pewarisnya, jadi mantra Fidelius yang ada di Grimmauld Place sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun terhadapku"._

"_Dan untuk mengetahui jika ini jebakan atau bukan, kau boleh membaca pikiranku supaya kau dapat mengetahui jika apa yang kulakukan ini bukanlah jebakan" tawar Harry_

_Voldemort memandang Harry selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, tapi jika aku menemukan kalau ini semua hanyalah jebakan semata maka akan kupastikan mendapatkan akibatnya. Mengerti?"_

"_Sangat" jawab Harry yakin_

"_Legilimens" ucap Voldemort pelan_

_Ia lalu mulai menjelajahi isi pikiran Harry dan melihat seluruh memori yang dimiliki pemuda ber-iris emerald tersebut. Mulai dari masa kecilnya yang buruk saat tinggal dengan keluarga Dursley, perjalanan pertamanya ke Diagon Alley, setiap petualangan berbahaya yang dialaminya selama berada di Hogwarts, hingga keputusannya untuk mengakhiri perang dan bergabung dengan pihak Dark._

_Setelah melihat semua memori tersebut, Voldemort kemudian secara perlahan-lahan mulai keluar dari dalam pikiran Harry._

"_Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi kalau sampai kau mengkhianatiku maka kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidup"._

"_Mipsy!" panggil Vodemort_

_POOPS!_

"_Apa yang bisa Mipsy lakukan Master?" tanya peri rumah yang dipanggil oleh Voldemort tersebut._

"_Antarkan kekamar yang tepat berada disebelah kamarku, sekarang juga"_

"_Apa-?" tanya Harry yang kebingungan mendengar apa yang Voldemort perintahkan kepada peri rumahnya._

_Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memasang tampang dinginnya sembari menatap datar kearah Harry, "Jangan bodoh Potter, apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja? Tentu saja kau harus tinggal disini supaya aku lebih mudah untuk mengawasimu"._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengirimkan surat kepada teman-temanku supaya aku dapat memberitahukan mereka bagaimana kabarku" ujar Harry sambil memutar bola matanya malas._

"_Dan aku jamin mereka berada dipihakku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir jika mereka akan membocorkannya kepada pihak Orde Phoeenix" tambah Harry lagi ketika dilihatnya Voldemort hendak membuka mulutnya._

"_Siapa saja teman-temanmu itu?"_

"_Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nympadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, dan Charlie Weasley" sebut Harry satu-persatu_

_Voldemort menghela nafasnya pelan, "Aku akan memberimu izin untuk mengabari teman-temanmu selama kau dapat benar-benar memastikan kalau mereka memang berada dipihakmu"._

"_Setuju" jawab Harry_

_# End of Flashback #_

Dan semenjak saat itulah Harry tinggal bersama dengan Voldemort yang kemudian dipanggil oleh Harry dengan nama Tom karena ia merasa kata Voldemort itu terlalu panjang untuk diucapkan. Tom sendiri pun tidak terlalu keberatan karena ia memang tidak pernah bisa untuk menolak keinginan Harry. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa bulan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Harry berpindah kamar kekamar milik Tom.

Tinggal di Riddle Manor memang cukup menyenangkan bagi Harry, bahkan ia pun menjadi cukup dekat dengan anggota Inner Circle milik Tom, terutama dengan Bellatrix Lestrange yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya tersebut bisa menganggapnya sebagai anak? Harry sendiri pun tidak tahu dan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mencari tahu.

"Kuperhatikan belakangan ini kau sering sekali melamun" ujar Tom yang ternyata sudah terbangun sedari tadi, "Kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku".

Harry hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Tom, "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir".

Tom menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, "Baiklah kalau kau memang belum mau menceritakannya padaku sekarang, tapi kau harus tetap menceritakannya padaku kalau kau sudah siap".

"Sudahlah, daripada kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak lebih baik kau mandi sekarang. Bukankah kau ada pertemuan dengan para Death Eaters beberapa jam lagi?"

"Hmm... kau benar juga" ujar Tom sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Tetapi bukannya pergi kekamar mandi ia malah berdiri disamping tempat tidur mereka sembari memandangi kekasihnya yang masih berbaring tersebut dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat mandi sana!"

"Harry..."

"Errr... ada apa Tom?"

"Bagaimana kalau..."

"Iya-?"

"Kita..."

"Hmm?"

"Mandi bersama"

1...

2...

3...

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE PERVERT!" teriak Harry kepada kekasihnya yang sudah melesat masuk kekamar mandi sembari terkekeh geli karena melihat wajah Harry yang bersemu merah karena malu.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi, menandakan bahwa Tom sudah memulai ritual mandi paginya.

'Aku mencintaimu Tom, sangat mencintaimu. Namun maafkan aku karena harus menyembunyikan ini semua' batin Harry sembari menatap sendu kearah pintu kamar mandi dimana Tom tengah berada saat ini.

Pikirannya teringat kembali akan ramalan itu. Ramalan tentang Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Terdengar menggelikan memang, namun ia rela kalau harus mengorbankan dirinya demi Tom, karena menurut Ramalan itu hanya satu dari mereka yang dapat hidup. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus kehilangan nyawanya agar Tom dapat tetap hidup.

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah sekali pun memikirkan tentang Ramalan itu sebelumnya, tapi entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja teringat tentang Ramalan itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tetap saja ia takut Ramalan itu akan benar-benar terjadi dan malah akan membahayakan nyawa Tom. Karena jujur saja, ia amat sangat mencintai Tom, dan ia hanya dapat berharap bahwa Tom dapat menemukan seseorang yang dapat menggantikannya ketika Ramalan itu telah terpenuhi.

* * *

"Beritahu aku sekarang juga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi PADAMU!" bentak Tom kepada Harry

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada didalam kamar mereka yang ada di Riddle Manor. Terlihat Tom yang saat ini tengah berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Habis sudah kesabarannya karena melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang cukup aneh beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Sedangkan kekasihnya tersebut hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, seolah memintanya untuk berhenti bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja!? Ayo jawab!" bentak Tom lagi

"Tom kumohon..." mohon Harry yang terlihat hendak menangis

"Tidak Harry! Sekarang katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya!?"

"Se-sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa!"

"SEBENARNYA SALAH SATU DARI KITA HARUS MATI!" teriak Harry dengan berlinang air mata

"A-apa-?" tanya Tom yang kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Harry

"Kau ingat dengan ramalan tentang 'kita'. Ramalan tentang Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Ramalan yang menjadi alasan mengapa kau berusaha untuk membunuhku 16 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau ingat?" tanya Harry pelan

"Tapi apa hubungannya Ramalan itu dengan salah satu dari kita harus mati? Kita bahkan tidak mengatahui bagaimana akhir dari ramalan itu" ujar Tom

"Aku tahu tentang isi ramalan itu secara keseluruhan" ujar Harry sembari berusaha untuk menahan isakannya

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku" ujar Tom

'_Dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan'_

'_Lahir dari mereka yang tiga kali menentangnya'_

'_Lahir pada bulan ketujuh mati'_

'_Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai Sang Equal'_

'_Ia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui oleh Pangeran Kegelapan'_

'_Yang satu harus mati ditangan yang lainnya'_

'_Dan tidak ada yang dapat bertahan selama yang lain masih hidup'_

'_Dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan'_

'_Lahir pada bulan ketujuh mati'_

Tubuh Tom langsung menegang begitu Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Pergi dari hadapanku SEKARANG!" ujar Tom dengan nada dingin disuaranya

"T-Tom..." mohon Harry

"SEKARANG POTTER!" bentak Tom

Harry pun kemudian pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua iris _emerald_ miliknya.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Harry, namun Tom sama sekali belum mendengar kabar apapun dari pemuda tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Harry berada sekarang. Jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan pemuda manis yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya itu.

Tentu saja ia menyesal karena telah membentak Harry hari itu, tetapi setiap kali ia berniat untuk mencari dimana keberadaan pemuda itu ia selalu saja teringat dengan Ramalan yang Harry ucapkan. Bagaimana jika Ramalan itu benar? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka benar-benar harus mati? Apakah ia sanggup untuk membunuh orang yang paling dicintainya? Namun semua pertanyaan itu selalu berakhir tanpa jawaban karena ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah rela untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, karena baginya semua kerja kerasnya selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia jika ia harus kehilangan nyawanya. Ya, itu benar. Ia rasa sebuah pengorbanan memang harus dilakukan jika ia ingin memperjuangkan semua kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Tiba-tiba saja seekor burung hantu berwarna putih salju milik Harry yang ia ketahui bernama Hedwig mendarat tepat diatas meja kerjanya sembari menatap tajam kearahnya.

'Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ia sedang menatapku seolah-olah ingin membunuhku?" batin Tom

Ia pun kemudian mengambil surat yang dibawa oleh Hedwig dan membukanya, sedangkan Hedwig sendiri langsung terbang pergi begitu Tom mengambil surat yang dibawanya.

_Dear Tom_

_Temui aku di Hutan Terlarang yang ada didekat Hogwarts. Kita harus membuat Ramalan itu segera terpenuhi._

_Aku akan menunggumu hari ini juga._

_With Love_

_Harry_

"Kurasa sebuah pengorbanan memang harus dilakukan" gumam Tom pelan.

"Mipsy!" panggil Tom kepada peri rumahnya

_POOPS!_

"Apa yang bisa Mipsy bantu Master?" tanya peri rumah itu sopan

"Beritahukan pada Lucius bahwa aku memerintahkannya untuk menyuruh semua anggota Inner Circle berkumpul di Hogwarts satu jam lagi!" perintah Tom

* * *

Harry saat ini tengah duduk bersandar disebuah pohon sembari menunggu kedatangan Tom. Ia tahu kalau ialah yang harus mati dan mengorbankan nyawanya, karena ia sangat mengenal Tom. Ia tahu kalau Tom tidak akan pernah rela untuk berkorban dan menyia-nyiakan seluruh kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Tentu saja ia sudah memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya perihal keputusannya ini, dan jelas saja mereka semua memprotes keputusan yang telah dibuatnya. Bahkan Ron, Luna, dan Hermione sudah berencana untuk mengunjungi kantor kepala sekolah yang dulunya pernah ditempati oleh Dumbledore. Harry sendiri pun ragu kalau mereka dapat menemukan sesuatu disana, kemungkinan besar mereka hanya akan menemukan beberapa memori pensieve milik Dumbledore yang ia yakin isinya hanyalah hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting.

Harry disadarkan dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang ia yakini sebagai milik Tom dan para pengikutnya.

Tidak ada satu pun kata yang terlontar dari bibir mereka, yang mereka berdua lakukan hanyalah saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Tom..." hanya itulah kata-kata yang mampu Harry ucapkan, karena baginya kata-kata tersebut telah cukup untuk mengambarkan setiap perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini Harry, tapi ramalan tentang kita harus segera dipenuhi" ujar Tom tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Harry pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Tom, ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sebenarnya tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Tetapi nampaknya Takdir memang sangat senang bermain-main dengan kehidupan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Tom, aku mengerti. Kita sudah memilih jalan kita masing-masing" ujar Harry yang masih tersenyum.

Tom kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada Harry "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana cahaya hijau keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Tom dan menuju kearahnya bagaikan gerakan _slow motion_. Ia menunjukkan Tom senyumannya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya cahaya tersebut mengenai tubuhnya dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

To Be Continue...

* * *

**So, ini dia Chapter lanjutannya... kuharap Chapter ini udah cukup bagus. Dan maaf kalau ada kata-kata atau bagian-bagian yang ngebingungin. Dan juga Thank's buat semua yang udah nge-review ff ini.**

**Jangan Lupa di Review ya...**

**Love~ Sepent**


	3. Chapter 3 : 'Till we meet again

Judul : Reincarnation

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : TMR/HP

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : SLASH!, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), OOC, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3 : 'Till we meet again...

* * *

Terlihat seorang pria tampan yang memiliki iris mata berwana _crimson_ tengah duduk dikursi ruang kerjanya sembari menatap sebuah foto pemuda manis yang terpajang dimeja kerjanya. Didalam foto tersebut Harry Potter yang merupakan nama si pemuda manis tengah mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah kamera sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. Tom Marvolo Riddle atau bagi Dunia Sihir lebih dikenal sebagai Lord Voldemort hanya dapat memandangi foto tersebut dengan tatapan sendu sembari tersenyum kecut.

Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak kematian Harry, namun Tom masih juga belum dapat melupakan sosok pemuda manis yang dulunya selalu menghiasi hari-harinya tersebut.

Ia merasa begitu bodoh. Mengapa bisa-bisanya ia membunuh satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya? Andaikan saja dua tahun yang lalu ia bisa lebih bersabar dan menunggu sembari memikirkan tentang situasi mereka dengan baik. Ia yakin, Harry pasti sekarang masih berada disisinya dan menemaninya saat ini.

Yang dapat ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah penyesalan. Bukannya merasa puas karena seluruh kerja kerasnya selama ini berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya tetapi ia justru merasa seakan-akan ada bagian yang hilang dari dalam dirinya.

Ia memang telah menguasai Dunia Sihir, tapi apa artinya itu semua jika ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Harry-nya telah tiada dan tidak berada disisinya lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menemaninya ketika ia terbangun dipagi hari, tidak ada lagi yang akan memberinya senyuman tulus penuh cinta, tidak ada lagi yang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat setiap harinya. Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh kebodohannya sendiri yang terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

Ia sendiri pun sadar bahwa semua yang telah dicapainya saat ini tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah jika bukan karena Harry. Seandainya dulu Harry tidak pernah bergabung dengan pihak Dark dan memberitahunya tentang lokasi dari Markas Orde Phoenix mungkin ia tidak akan pernah dapat mengalahkan pihak Light dan ia pun tidak akan dapat menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan pemuda manis tersebut. Ia merindukan suara tawanya, senyumannya, wajah cemberutnya, ia bahkan begitu merindukan wajah pemuda tersebut yang selalu merona merah setiap kali ia menggodanya.

"Maafkan aku Harry," ujar Tom dengan penuh penyesalan sembari mengelus wajah Harry yang terpampang pada foto yang sedari tadi dipandangnya.

Sesaat setelah Tom mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tiba-tiba muncullah semacam kabut putih tipis yang langsung membentuk sebuah sosok.

"Harry-?"

Sosok yang dibentuk oleh kabut tersebut ternyata adalah sosok Harry, sementara Tom sendiri masih dalam keadaan shock karena melihat sosok kekasihnya tersebut tengah berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Hello Tom..." sapa Harry sembari tersenyum manis

Tom yang baru saja tersadar dari shock-nya itu pun langsung menghampiri sosok Harry dan berusaha untuk menyentuhnya, namun usahanya tersebut tidak berhasil karena tangannya hanya dapat menembus sosok tersebut tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Tom sembari menahan hasratnya untuk benar-benar merengkuh sosok kekasihnya tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

Harry tetap menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Tom, suatu saat kita akan bersama lagi..."

"A-apa maksudmu-?" tanya Tom menatap bingung Harry

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Reinkarnasi?" tanya Harry

Tom hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Harry, "Tunggu dulu, apa ini berarti kau akan bereinkarnasi?" tanya Tom

"Malam ini, tepat pada tengah malam akan lahir seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk sambaran petir dipunggungnya, dan anak itulah yang akan menjadi reinkarnasiku," jelas Harry

Tom tersentak mendengar perkataan Harry. Jika apa yang Harry katakan itu benar, itu berarti mereka berdua akan benar-benar bisa bersama lagi

"Siapa anak itu Harry? Dimana ia tinggal?" tanya Tom semangat, karena ia benar-benar bahagia dan ingin segera bertemu dengan reinkarnasi kekasihnya tersebut sesegera mungkin.

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu meskipun aku mengetahui siapa orangnya Tom, tapi yang perlu kau ketahui adalah ketika aku terlahir kembali aku tidak akan mengingat apapung tentang kehidupanku sebelumnya termasuk semua kenangan tentang kita," jelas Harry

Tom tampak mengernyitkan keningnya, "Lalu apakah ada cara yang dapat kulakukan agar kau dapat mengingatku kembali?" tanyanya

"Satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan kembali semua ingatanku adalah dengan cara membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu," jawab Harry

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Harry secara perlahan-lahan mulai memudar dan hal tersebut membuat Tom sedikit panik.

"Tenang saja Tom, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... kurasa ini sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi," ujar Harry, "Dan kuharap kau mau menungguku sampai kita bertemu kembali..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sosok Harry pun seketika itu pula menghilang dari pandangan Tom.

'Aku akan menunggumu Harry..." batin Tom dengan senyuman yang muncul diwajahnya. 

To Be Continue...

* * *

**Haaaiiiiiii... ini dia Chapter lanjutannya... Sorry ya kalo di Chapter ini isinya agak sedikit pendek. Dan juga maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya juga kalo ada kata-kata atau bagian-bagian yang ngebingungin. Dan Thank's banget ya buat semua review-nya.**

**Jangan lupa di Review ya...**

**Love~Serpent**


	4. Chapter 4 : So Close yet So Far - Part 1

Judul : Reincarnation

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : TMR/HP

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : SLASH!, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), OOC, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Information :**

Guru :

Defences Against the Dark Arts : Remus Lupin

Dark Arts : Bellatrix Lestrange

Ramuan : Draco Malfoy

Transfigurasi : Hermione Granger

Mantera : Nympadora Tonks

Ramalan : Luna Lovegood

Rune Kuno : Pansy Parkinson

Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib : Charlie Weasley

Sejarah Sihir : Bill Weasley

Herbology : Neville Longbottom

Astronomi : Blaise Zabini

Aritmatchy : Theodore Nott

Posisi :

Kepala Sekolah : Severus Snape

Wakil Kepala Sekolah : Hermione Granger

Kepala Asrama Gryffindor : Hermione Granger

Kepala Asrama Slytherin : Draco Malfoy

Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff : Nympadora Tonks

Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw : Luna Lovegood

* * *

Chapter 4 : So Close yet So Far - Part 1

* * *

#Damon Castle, Italy#

"Mom, apa kau yakin kalau kita harus benar-benar pindah ke Inggris?" tanya seorang remaja manis berusia 14 tahun yang memiliki surai rambut berwarna hitam sekelam malam. Kedua iris _emeraldnya_ terus saja memandang kearah Ibunya, menunggu sang Ibu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sementara sang Ibu yang semula tengah sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya, disibakkannya rambut hitamnya yang ia wariskan kepada putra bungsunya dan menghampiri putra bungsunya tersebut. Wanita yang bernama Camelia Damon née Macmillan tersebut kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan putra kesayangannya disofa yang berada tepat didepan perapian kamar tersebut.

Bukannya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh putranya tersebut. Namun apalah daya, ini semua sudah menjadi keputusan mutlak sang Suami sehingga ia pun tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menurutinya.

Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja putranya tersebut langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini," gumam remaja manis itu pelan.

Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap iris berwarna _sapphire_ milik Ibunya melalui kedua iris _emeraldnya_, "Bagaimana jika ternyata orang-orang disana ternyata sangat menyebalkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Camelia hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putranya. Diusapnya sayang kepala putra kesayangannya tersebut, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Mommy yakin kalau kau pasti akan betah tinggal disana. Lagipula, bukankah Daddy-mu kemarin sudah mengatakan padamu dan kedua kakak kembarmu kalau kalian akan bersekolah di Hogwarts?" tanya Camelia

"Dan kalau Mommy tidak salah ingat, kau itu selalu tertarik pada Hogwarts bukan?" lanjut Camelia lagi.

Remaja manis yang memiliki nama lengkap Hadrian Emrys Damon tersebut hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, tahu bahwa kata-kata sang Ibu tersebut benar.

"Iya aku tahu, hanya saja... keluarga kita sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal disini. Aku hanya merasa kalau aku belum siap untuk pindah..." tutur Hadrian pelan

"Tenang saja, Mommy yakin kau pasti akan cepat terbiasa disana," ujar Camelia menenangkan

"Kuharap Mommy benar," jawab Hadrian sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu

* * *

Sudah empat belas tahun berlalu semenjak Tom dikunjungi oleh sosok Harry, dan sampai saat ini pun ia masih dengan sabar menunggu sampai reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya tersebut muncul. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah sekali pun mencari perihal reinkarnasi kekasihnya, malahan ia sudah memerintahkan kepada semua Death Eaters-nya untuk mencari anak yang akan menjadi reinkarnasi Harry tersebut keseluruh penjuru Inggris namun hasilnya selalu saja nihil.

Tom menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, pandangannya kembali terarah kepada para murid-murid tahun pertama yang saat ini tengah diseleksi. Penyeleksian asrama tahun ini memang agak sedikit berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Karena tahun ini Hogwarts mendapatkan tiga murid transfer baru yang berasal dari Italy dan jika laporan yang diberikan oleh Severus tersebut memang benar ketiga murid tersebut merupakan Damon Bersaudara. Dua murid yang pertama merupakan anak kembar berbeda jenis kelamin yang akan berada ditahun keenam, sedangkan murid yang satunya yang merupakan putra bungsu keluarga Damon akan berada ditahun keempat.

Sepengetahuan Tom keluarga Damon merupakan keluarga keturunan Pureblood yang telah tinggal di Italy selama puluhan tahun meskipun sejatinya keluarga Pureblood tersebut berasal dari Inggris. Dan Tom pun memang kurang mengetahui seluk-beluk keluarga tersebut secara detail dikarenakan keluarga Damon merupakan keluarga keturunan Pureblood yang berada dipihak netral.

Memang benar bahwa beberapa minggu yang lalu Lucius yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Sihir sekaligus Tangan Kanan Kepercayaannya tersebut sempat meminta pendapat serta persetujuannya untuk memberikan salah satu jabatan penting di Kementrian kepada Lord William Damon yang merupakan kepala keluarga Damon.

Dan ia pun menyetujui usulan Lucius tersebut karena menurut pendapatnya tidak ada salahnya untuk memberikan jabatan tersebut mengingat Lord Damon merupakan seorang penyihir Pureblood yang cukup berpengaruh di Dunia Sihir sehingga hal tersebut dapat memberikan keuntungan tersendiri baginya dalam dunia politik.

Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya Tom sampai tidak sadar bahwa seluruh murid tahun pertama sudah selesai diseleksi. Itu artinya sekarang tiba saatnya bagi Damon Bersaudara untuk diseleksi.

"Tahun ini akan lebih berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya!" ujar Hermione Granger yang bertugas untuk menyeleksi para murid sekaligus menjabat sebagai Guru Transfigurasi, Wakil Kepala Sekolah dan Kepala Asrama Gryffindor.

Wanita yang dulunya merupakan sahabat baik Harry tersebut sebenarnya telah berganti nama menjadi Hermione Weasley semenjak ia menikah dengan Ronald Weasley, namun ia tetap menggunakan nama Granger di Hogwarts mengingat dua staff pengajar lain yang berada di Hogwarts (yang merupakan kakak iparnya) juga memiliki nama belakang Weasley. Jadi untuk menghindari kebingungan ia lebih memilih untuk dipanggil dengan Professor Granger Sedangkan Bill dipanggil dengan Professor Bill dan Charlie dipanggil dengan Professor Weasley.

"Tahun ini kita mendapat tiga murid transfer baru yang berasal dari Italy. Dua diantaranya akan bergabung dengan tahun keenam dan yang satunya akan bergabung dengan tahun keempat!" lanjutnya lagi.

Begitu Professor Granger selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya masuklah ketiga Damon Bersaudara. Dua yang tertua berada didepan seakan-akan untuk melindungi adik mereka yang berada dibelakang mereka. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua orang tersebut merupakan kembar identik, dua-duanya sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna pirang keemasan dengan iris mata berwarna _sapphire_. Yang membedakan dua orang tersebut hanyalah jenis kelamin mereka, yang satu laki-laki dan yang satunya lagi perempuan.

Sedangkan adik mereka memang sulit ditebak bagaimana rupanya dikarenakan keseluruhan kepalanya ditutupi oleh tudung jubahnya sehingga sangat kesulitan untuk melihat bagaimana sebenarnya wajah si bungsu keluarga Damon tersebut.

Ketiga Bersaudara tersebut berjalan dengan penuh keanggunan dan tata krama, menampakkan bahwa mereka bertiga memang benar berasal dari keluarga Pureblood sejati yang cukup disegani di Dunia Sihir.

Mereka bertiga menghentikan langkah mereka begitu mereka sampai dihadapan Professor Granger. Masih dengan posisi yang sama dimana si bungsu berada dibelakang kedua kakaknya.

"Selamat Datang di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts!" sambut Professor Granger, "Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu saya akan langsung memulai proses penyeleksian asrama kalian."

"Alexander Damon!"

Majulah salah satu dari si kembar lalu kemudian duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan. Topi seleksi pun diletakkan dikepalanya, dan tidak perlu menunggu lama bagi topi tersebut untuk menyerukan kata...

"RAVENCLAW!"

Meja asrama Ravenclaw pun bertepuk tangan lebih meriah dibandingkan dengan asrama-asrama lainnya yang juga ikut bertepuk tangan untuk menyambut penghuni baru asrama mereka.

"Angela Damon!"

Hampir sama seperti saudara kembarnya, begitu topi seleksi diletakkan dikepalanya hanya perlu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya topi tersebut berseru...

"RAVENCLAW!"

Dan lagi-lagi asrama Ravenclaw menjadi yang menghasilkan suara paling riuh karena mendapatkan satu lagi anggota dari Damon Bersaudara.

Dan sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah si bungsu yang masih tetap menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya, membuat seluruh penghuni Horwarts yang berada di Aula Besar penasaran akan bagaimana rupanya.

"Hadrian Damon!"

Seketika itu pula ruangan langsung berubah menjadi sunyi senyap saat si bungsu keluarga Damon mulai membuka tudung jubahnya secara perlahan.

Tom bahkan tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk tidak membelakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat wajah yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik tudung jubah tersebut. Bahkan seluruh staff pengajar yang ada di Hogwarts pun hanya dapat terpaku sembari memandangi wajah tersebut dengan keterkejutan yang nampak dimata mereka.

Dan tentu saja Tom sangat mengenali wajah tersebut. Wajah yang selama bertahun-tahun ini selalu dirindukannya dan selalu muncul didalam mimpinya. Wajah yang sama persis seperti wajah Harry kekasihnya, bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, yang membedakannya hanyalah si bungsu keluarga Damon itu tidak memiliki luka berbentuk sambaran petir didahinya dan Tom seratus persen yakin bahwa remaja itu pasti memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk sambaran petir dipunggungnya.

Dengan perlahan remaja manis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah kursi yang di sediakan dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut, menunggu untuk proses penyeleksian dirinya dimulai.

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika si topi seleksi belum juga diletakkan dikepalanya.

"Professor-?" tanyanya bingung

Professor Granger pun langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya, "I-i-ya, ke-kenapa?" tanyanya gugup.

Hadrian semakin mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh Professornya tersebut.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya meletakkan topi seleksinya dikepalaku?" tanyanya bingung

"O-oh, t-tentu saja" ujar Professor Granger sembari meletakkan topi seleksi tersebut dikepala Hadrian.

Kesunyian pun kembali menghampiri saat topi seleksi telah berada dikepala Hadrian. Butuh hampir tiga menit hingga akhirnya topi seleksi tersebut berseru... 

To Be Continue...

* * *

**Fiuuhhh...! akhirnya selesai juga nih Chapter lanjutannya. Author minta maaf banget ya karna update-nya lama soalnya Author kemaren-kemaren lagi punya banyak banget tugas yang numpuk jadi gak sempet buat ngelanjutinnya. Dan Author harap Chapter ini cukup bagus sekaligus Author minta maaf kalo ada penggunaan kata yang salah atau ngebingungin.**

**Dan sorry juga ya karena Author mesti potong sampe sini karna Author pengen nanyain pendapat kalian soal asrama mana yang cocok sama si "Hadrian". Jadi jangan lupa di review ya buat nge-vote asrama buat si "Hadrian". Karena kelanjutan Chapter depan tergantung sama hasil vote dari kalian semua... (^_^)**

**Thanks juga buat para readers dan semua yang udah nge-review ff ini.**

**Jangan lupa di Review ya...**

**Love~Serpent**


	5. Chapter 5 : So Close yet So Far - Part 2

Judul : Reincarnation

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : TMR/HP

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : SLASH!, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), OOC, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore

**Hello Everyone! Geez... akhirnya Author bisa update juga. Sorry ya karna udah bikin kalian semua lama nunggu, soalnya Author kemaren-kemaren lagi fokus ama ulangan mid semester juga ulangan semesteran. Dan karena ulangannya udah selesai Author bisa fokus lagi buat ngelanjutin ff ini...**

**O' iya, kalo buat posisi Tom disini, dia itu sebenernya penguasa dari Dunia Sihir tapi dia emang tiap tahunnya selalu ngehadirin acara penyeleksian siswa tahun pertama.**

**So... langsung aja kalo gitu baca lanjutan cerita yang udah Author siapin buat kalian semua.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 5 : So Close yet So Far - Part 2

00000

**Hasil Votes :**

**Slytherin : 9**

**Gryffindor : 0**

**Ravenclaw : 2**

**Hufflepuff : 2**

00000

"SLYTHERIN!"

Suara tepuk tangan pun langsung menggema begitu Topi Seleksi selesai menyerukan kata tersebut. Terutama asrama Slytherin yang bertepuk tangan paling nyaring dari asrama-asrama lainnya. Lain halnya dengan asrama Ravenclaw yang nampak sedikit kecewa karena si bungsu dari Damon Bersaudara tidak masuk ke asrama mereka. Namun begitu mereka tetap merasa cukup puas karena berhasil mendapatkan si Kembar Damon di asrama mereka.

Hadrian Emrys Damon, yang merupakan si Bungsu dari Damon Bersaudara pun langsung berjalan kearah meja asrama Slytherin begitu ia selesai diseleksi.

"Makan malam, Dimulai...", ujar Severus Snape yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dengan suara dingin dan wajah datarnya.

Hadrian dapat melihat kedua kakak kembarnya yang tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan kearahnya melalui kedua iris _emerald_-nya. Sementara ia sendiri pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya tersebut. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat mencegah senyuman yang muncul diwajah manisnya. Masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru Aula Besar hingga matanya terpaku pada seorang pria yang memiliki iris mata berwarna _crimson_.

Hadrian tidak dapat sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tersebut. Pria tersebut nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu namun seolah dapat merasakan bahwa ia tengah dipandangi tiba-tiba saja kedua iris _crimson_ tersebut menatap kearahnya dan untuk sepersekian detik tatapan keduanya bertemu hingga akhirnya Hadrian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti tentang apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu dari pria tersebut yang berusaha untuk menariknya. Ia merasa seperti Ia pernah mengenal pria tersebut meskipun ia baru pertama kali melihatnya dan itu pun hanya dari kejauhan.

"_Aku mencintaimu Tom..."_

Suara itu... Tunggu dulu! Dari mana suara itu berasal? Kenapa Ia dapat mendengar suara itu didalam kepalanya?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Aku berada ditahun ke-empat sama sepertimu", ujar seorang remaja berambut pirang platina sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hadrian.

"Hadrian, Hadrian Emrys Damon", ujar Hadrian sembari menjabat uluran tangan milik Scorpius.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Hadrian ketika Scorpius malah mengecup punggung tangannya tersebut. Meskipun terlahir dari keluarga Pureblood tetapi ia belum begitu terbiasa dengan perlakuan yang Scorpius lakukan barusan sehingga kedua pipinya pasti selalu bersemu merah ketika diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Hiraukan saja dia, dia memang selalu seperti itu", ujar seorang gadis remaja berambut merah yang nampak seumuran dengan mereka dan mengenakan seragam asrama Gryffindor.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rose, Rose Weasley" ujar gadis itu lagi sembari mengulurkan tangan kepada Hadrian yang kedua pipinya sudah tidak bersemu merah lagi.

"Hadrian, Hadrian Emrys Damon", ujar Hadrian menyambut uluran tangan Rose.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hadrian, aku punya perasaan kalau kita akan berteman baik", ujar Rose sembari tersenyum kearah Hadrian.

00000

Rose Weasley, siswi tahun keempat asrama Gryffindor tersebut tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hadrian Emrys Damon.

Rose bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, sebagai seorang penyihir wanita yang mewarisi kepintaran ibunya yaitu Hermione Granger, tidaklah sulit bagi Rose untuk menyadari bagaimana reaksi ibunya dan para staff pengajar lain termasuk Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri ketika Hadrian Damon membuka tudung jubah yang semula menutupi wajahnya.

Menurutnya reaksi tersebut tidaklah normal. Mengingat keluarga Damon sendiri telah puluhan tahun menetap di Italy dan sangat jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan para penyihir yang berasal dari Inggris sehingga sangat kecil kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk dapat mengenali bagaimana rupa dari Damon Bersaudara, terlebih si bungsu yang bernama Hadrian tersebut.

Namun tetap saja hal tersebut tidak dapat mencegah perasaan nyaman yang dialami Rose ketika berkenalan langsung dengan Hadrian Damon.

Bukan. Perasaan tersebut bukanlah perasaan suka atau semacamnya, melainkan perasaan tersebut lebih mengarah pada perasaan overprotektif yang sangat besar. Bagaikan perasaan seorang kakak yang harus melindungi adiknya.

Rose sendiri pun bingung bagaimana perasaan tersebut dapat muncul. Namun yang ia tahu ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjaga dan melindungi Hadrian.

00000

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, siswa tahun keempat asrama Slytherin tersebut tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Hadrian Emrys Damon saat murid transfer baru tersebut pertama kali memasuki Aula Besar. Ia dapat merasakan seberapa besar aura sihir yang tersembunyi didalam tubuh remaja manis tersebut.

Dan sebagai seorang Slytherin tidaklah sulit bagi Scorpius untuk menangkap bagaimana reaksi dari Professor Granger bersama dengan para staff pengajar lain dan juga Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri saat melihat bagaimana rupa wajah yang dimiliki oleh si bungsu dari Damon Bersaudara tersebut.

Harus ia akui bahwa remaja tersebut memiliki wajah yang sangat manis dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Sehingga ketika topi seleksi menyerukan kata 'Slytherin' Scorpius adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa asrama Slytherin yang bertepuk tangan paling nyaring.

Dan Scorpius pun tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk segera mengajak Hadrian berkenalan begitu remaja manis tersebut mendudukkan dirinya dimeja asrama Slytherin.

Dan benar saja, Hadrian memang terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah saat Scorpius mengecup punggung tangannya. Scorpius sendiri pun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana remaja manis yang tadinya terlihat anggun dan mencerminkan gambaran seorang Pureblood sejati tersebut dapat berubah menjadi remaja pemalu dan menggemaskan hanya karena seseorang mengecup punggung tangannya.

Dan disaat Scorpius yakin bahwa wajah Hadrian akan berubah menjadi lebih memerah lagi tiba-tiba saja Rose Weasley yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut muncul dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hadrian.

'Hmm... sepertinya tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang lebih menarik daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya', batin Scorpius sembari memandang kearah Rose dan Hadrian yang saat ini nampak tengah bercakap-cakap.

00000

Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort A.K.A Pangeran Kegelapan sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia akan dapat berjumpa dengan sosok reinkarnasi dari Harry kekasihnya.

Setelah empat belas tahun penantian yang begitu panjang akhirnya Tom dapat melihat kembali rupa orang yang dicintainya tersebut. Sungguh, tidak ada satu pun yang berubah dari diri remaja manis tersebut. Mulai dari kulit putihnya yang bersih tanpa noda, surai rambutnya yang hitam sekelam malam, bibir merahnya yang selalu nampak menggoda siapa saja untuk menciumnya, hingga iris _emerald_-nya yang selalu dapat membuat setiap orang bertekuk lutut ketika memandangnya.

Tidak ada satu pun kata yang dapat menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa rindu yang sedang dirasakan Tom saat ini. Ia bahkan sampai harus sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari kearah meja asrama Slytherin untuk memeluk dan mencium remaja manis tersebut sehingga ia dapat menyalurkan seluruh perasaan rindunya yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam.

'Kalau tidak salah Harry dulu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan dapat mengingat apapun tentang kehidupannya yang sebelumnya kecuali aku membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku', batin Tom, 'Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku lagi?', batinnya bingung.

'Tidak. Aku yakin aku pasti akan dapat membuat Harry jatuh cinta kepadaku lagi, karena seorang Tom Riddle selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan', batin Tom yakin.

Merasa ada yang tengah memandanginya Tom pun mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika itu juga untuk sepersekian detik sepasang iris _crimson _miliknya bertubrukan langsung dengan sepasang iris _emerald_ yang selama ini selalu dipujanya.

Dan Tom pun sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mencegah seringai yang muncul dibibirnya ketika melihat sosok Hadrian Damon yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya sehingga membuat wajah manisnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih mudah dari apa yang kubayangkan', batin Tom masih dengan seringai yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Namun seringai tersebut langsung digantikan oleh ekspresi kecemburuan ketika ia melihat Scorpius Malfoy yang tengah mengecup punggung tangan Hadrian sehingga membuat wajah remaja manis tersebut bersemu merah. Hampir saja Tom melemparkan salah satu dari kutukan tak termaafkan terhadap pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut kalau saja Rose Weasley tidak tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajak Hadrian untuk berkenalan.

'Kurasa aku harus berbicara kepada Lucius dan Draco supaya mereka memberi peringatan kepada Scorpius agar tidak melewati batas saat ia berdekatan dengan Hadrian', batin Tom geram, 'Karena aku tidak mungkin melemparkan kutukan kepada pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut setiap kali aku merasa cemburu saat melihat mereka berinteraksi terlalu dekat semacam tadi'.

Dan sepanjang makan malam berlangsung pun digunakan oleh Tom untuk merencanakan bagaimana cara untuk membuat Hadrian Emrys Damon agar dapat jatuh cinta kepadanya sembari sesekali memandangi remaja manis yang sedang duduk di meja asrama Slytherin tersebut.

00000

_Dear Mom dan Dad_

_Aku sudah berada di Hogwarts sekarang. Ternyata Hogwarts itu lebih menakjubkan dari yang dijelaskan dibuku-buku yang pernah kubaca. Aku juga masuk ke asrama Slytherin sementara Kak Alex dan Kak Angie dua-duanya masuk ke asrama Ravenclaw._

_Awalnya aku merasa aku cukup gugup, tapi untungnya aku berkenalan dengan dua orang yang berada ditahun yang sama denganku._

_Yang pertama namanya Scorpius Malfoy, ia berada di asrama Slytherin sama sepertiku. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi bernama Rose Weasley yang berasal dari asrama Gryffindor._

_Aku juga berbagi kamar dengan Scorpius dan juga dua remaja lain seusiaku yang bernama Edmund Nott dan Antonio Zabini._

_Sekian dulu ya surat dariku, akan kuusahakan agar dapat mengirimi kalian surat sesering mungkin..._

_With Love_

_Hadrian_

Begitulah sekiranya isi surat yang dikirimkan Hadrian kepada kedua orangtuanya yang ia kirimkan melalui burung hantu berwarna coklat kesayangannya yang ia beri nama Hades.

"Tempus", ujarnya pelan sembari mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama memikirkan apa isi surat yang harus dikirimkannya kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Hufftt... pantas saja mereka sudah tidur semua, ternyata sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah dua belas malam", ujar Hadrian sembari menatap kearah ranjang teman-teman sekamarnya yang masing-masing tirainya telah tertutup semua.

"Kurasa ini saatnya bagiku untuk tidur", ujar remaja manis tersebut.

Lalu ia pun mentransfigurasikan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya menjadi piyama tidur karena ia terlalu lelah untuk menggantinya secara manual. Setelahnya Hadrian pun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diranjangnya setelah menutup tirai ranjang tersebut dan ia pun akhirnya membiarkan dirinya terbawa ke alam mimpi...

To Be Continue...

**Finally... akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga. Author harap di Chapter yang ini isinya bisa sesuai dengan harapan para readers semua...**

**Thanks juga buat para readers dan semua yang udah nge-review ff ini.**

**See you in Next Chapter...**

**Jangan lupa di Review ya...**

**Love~Serpent**


End file.
